


symbiotic dog

by soapyconnor



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, its just kind of fluffy i guess i dont know, kind of mpreg i guess, this is for nano jfkdghsdfkgh, venom has a kid!!!! wow!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapyconnor/pseuds/soapyconnor
Summary: eddie and v are having a kid. they need a host for their kid, and v really likes the idea of krypto.





	symbiotic dog

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr if u want!!!!1 @rboydholbrook  
> this is stupid kdjfhgjkfghg im sorry

            “When do you think you’re going to have the kid?” Eddie asked, laying on the couch, with a tub of ice cream on his stomach, Venom’s head buried in it.

            **I don’t know. Soon.** Venom lifted his head and looked at the TV, his long tongue darting out and licking his lips. **What the hell is that?**

Eddie looked at the TV. He snorted when he saw Superman and Krypto. “That’s Krypto. His sidekick.”

            **Why does it look like a dog?**

            “Because it is a dog. Man, I really don’t know, I don’t keep up with that . . .” An image flashed in front of Eddie’s gaze. “No, V, we’re not doing that.”

            **Come on, why not? It’d be fun. Having a side kick with a symbiote. We would no longer have to worry.**

“We don’t have to worry now, babe . . .”

            **It would be good to find a dog that is the same as our kid. Because then our kid would have a good host.**

“Yeah, and that poor dog will have to live with the symbiote in it, and it doesn’t even have any idea of what’s going on,” Eddie snorted, yawning and leaning his head against the arm of the chair. Venom moved his grip from Eddie’s shoulders to around his heart, feeling it pump gently. “Why don’t we just find a human we can trust?”

            **Anne.**

“No. She doesn’t need to be dragged into this, love . . . Come on, you know that we have to find something better than that.” Eddie dragged his fingertips along the top of Venom’s head. “Would the kid be able to survive here with us? I mean . . . you said it is mine as well.”

            Venom sighed. **No. It needs a host to breathe still.**

Eddie held in a sigh, and he ran a hand through his hair. “God dammit . . . why does this shit gotta be so hard.”

            **It’s a process of parenthood, Eddie.**

“Don’t you think I know that? Come on, bud, I’ve been here on earth longer than you have . . .” Eddie rolled onto his side, rubbing his face against the pillow and hummed softly. The cold texture of the pillow felt good against his hot skin . . . He wondered if he was coming down with a fever? “I don’t like the idea of giving our child to a dog.”

            **The child will be able to take care of itself. You don’t need to worry about its safety whatsoever . . .** Venom went quiet for a moment. **You are worried about the dog’s consent.**

“Well, yeah, of course. I know at first, I didn’t give you my approval, but now you have it. Fuck, even Carlton and Cletus gave their consent to being the host, even if it was just for their own gain. I don’t want a dog to have to deal with that . . .”

            **When I was separated from you at the hospital, I took over a dog. I was able to communicate with it, and allow it to know I meant it no harm. The dog understood . . . I think the dog won’t mind, as long as it doesn’t feel pain.**

Eddie chewed on his bottom lip. “I don’t know, Venom, it still feels wrong . . . and I fear the kid won’t get to experience the same type of relationship we do.”

            **Our child will form a bond with their host that will be different from ours, anyways. It may not be romantic, it may be . . . If our child ends up not wanting to be with the dog, we will figure it out. Its just temporary. Like . . . baby’s first bike. Or something.**

“I think you mean baby’s first steps.”

            **Yeah. That.** Venom picked up his head, and licked Eddie’s cheek. **It will give us time to find someone . . .**

Eddie sighed. “I suppose you’re right.” Eddie thought for a moment, then grinned widely at him. “Do you think Spider-Man—”

            **_No._**

 

 

            Eddie held the symbiote close to his chest, only slightly being able to tell the difference between Venom and the child. “Hello, baby,” Eddie murmured, getting up and taking it to the small little box they had prepared. It was one they had stolen from the Life Foundation, and Venom promised that as long as there was daily interaction between them, the baby would be fine in it.

            **It’s beautiful.**

“It’s a lump of goo just like you.”

            **I know. That’s what makes it so beautiful.**

Eddie chuckled and reached down, stroking the black blob before he slowly closed the lid. “When will we have to find a host for it?”

            **Technically, it could enter a host now. But I would like some time to teach it how to behave . . . So, finding a host doesn’t really matter. We could find one now, or later.**

            Eddie scratched his forehead. “Let’s just find one now, and get this over with . . . Will you be able to tell if a host is good for the baby?” He felt a small rumble go through his chest, and he relaxed a bit, sitting down on the couch. “I hope this doesn’t go tits up.”

            **It won’t.**

Anne and Dan stared down into the box, and Anne let the symbiote touch her hand. Dan even reached down, and the symbiote touched them both, but didn’t enter them. Eddie relaxed, and sighed softly. “You taught them well, Venom.”

            **Her, Eddie. Yes, I did. She’s a fast learner.**

“It’s a girl?” Anne asked with a frown. “I thought your gender didn’t really matter?”

            **It’s what she prefers.**

Dan pulled his hand back, and looked at them carefully, then to the Doberman Pinscher that was laying on it’s big, fluffy bed, biting at its leg. “Does . . . does it have a . . . a host?”

            “I think you know the answer to that, Dan.”

            Anne looked at the dog, then back to Eddie, then to the baby. She seemed to be . . . in love with it, a bit. He was really glad that Anne seemed to feel some love towards the baby like Eddie did.

            “Does the dog . . . does it—”

            **The dog understands,** Venom growled, **I was with it for a couple of days, and showed it what would happen, how the baby would mean it no harm, and showed it what it could dog. The dog liked it.**

            “. . . Oh.” Dan cleared his throat, and looked at the baby, then the dog. “As long as the dog’s okay with it, I don’t care, I guess . . . The baby’s cute.”

            Eddie grinned, and he could feel Venom’s swell of pride. Anne looked to them, and asked, “Can the baby come out of the container? Or will it be harmed?”

            **Here,** Venom propelled forward, a tendril touching the baby. The air was sucked from Eddie’s lungs, but he kept himself upright. **You can play with her**.

            Anne smiled softly and the baby began to climb all around her, and got into her hair, before she launched herself as Dan, getting on his face before she dripped down his shoulders. “What have you decided to name her?”

            “And the dog, for that matter,” Dan murmured, quickly passing the baby back to Anne.

            “The dog’s name is . . . Fuck, V, what did you want to name it?”

            **I like the name David.**

Anne paused, then burst into laughter. “ _David?_ ”

            Embarrassment soared through Eddie, and he patted Venom’s head. **It’s a nice name. Different from on my planet . . .**

            Eddie gave Anne a look, and she relented. “It’s a nice name, Venom. Sorry, I just didn’t expect it.” The tension around Eddie’s heart went away. “What about the baby?”

            **Ah . . .**

            “He likes ball pythons. He thinks they’re cute,” Eddie said with a shrug, patting his chest where Venom rested. “He wants to name her Python, but he thinks it’ll be stupid, and people will laugh.”

            “People?” Dan questioned.

            Eddie gave a sly smile. “You two.”

            Anne awed, and reached to the part connecting Python and Venom, gently patting Venom reassuringly. “Aw, Venom, you don’t have to worry about what we think. Whatever you want to name her, is all up to you. I think Python is a cute name.”

            Dan bit his tongue. “Uh, yeah, I agree . . . She even kind of . . . wraps around you like a Python.” Dan looked at the area where Venom was protruding out of Eddie’s body, and smiled awkwardly.

            **Thank you . . .**

            Anne’s eyes swept across the room, and she allowed Python to slip back into the box. “When will she be joining David?”

            “Whenever Venom determines she’s ready,” Eddie said, closing the lid on the box as Venom pulled back.

            **With the progress she’s making, it may be soon,** Venom murmured.

            “Well . . . call us over when she and David are bonded. I would love to see it,” Anne said with a soft smile.

            Another swell of pride went through Eddie’s chest. He smiled. “We will.”

 

 

            David bounded around, Python’s tendrils expanding from his body and touching Venom and Eddie. David stood up on his hindlegs, and licked at Eddie’s face. He smiled, and patted her head.

            He didn’t look up as Anne and Dan let themselves in, their eyes going wide at the sight. “You couldn’t wait for us to show up?” Anne yelped, as David bounded across the room and joined them.

            Eddie had no idea if this was all on David’s will, or if Python was completely controlling the situation.

            **A little bit of both**.

            “Pardon?” Dan asked with a frown.

            Eddie’s head jerked up. “Nothing, Dan. He was just reading my thoughts,” he said with a soft smile. Eddie glanced at Anne. “Sorry, but she and David really just wanted to get on with it.”

            Anne looked down at David, and noticed the blue that flashed over her eyes. She just smiled, and patted his head. “So . . .” Dan murmured. “Can you . . . speak to one another?”

            Eddie raised an eyebrow. “Yes? It’s like with Venom. Although, she may need to . . . take some time to learn how to do it.”

            Anne continued to stroke David’s head, and yelped when a tendril came out and stroked her cheek. She eyed Eddie, before she looked back at David. “So . . . Are you going too . . .”

            Eddie frowned. “What?”

            **Use her like Krypto?**

Anne’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline, and she said, “Yeah. Like Krypto.”

            Eddie shrugged. “I don’t want too. It’s too risky. But . . . Venom wants her to be a hero.”

            Dan chewed on his lip. “Well . . . She would be a good hero, I suppose. No one’s going to see a dog as that big of a threat.”

            Eddie shrugged again, his heart pounding. Venom tried to soothe him, but it wasn’t possible. “I guess. But I don’t want her to get hurt . . . Venom has more faith in her than I do, I suppose.”

            Anne stood up, and put a hand on Eddie’s shoulder. “Well . . .” She said with a shrug. “You’ll have to wait and see.”

 

           

            Eddie stood, Venom wrapped around him, peering off into the distance. It was still an odd feeling to be like this, but it was beginning to feel more and more like a home. He heard an intense growl, and he looked down. Python was next to them, wrapped around David. She was navy blue in color, and her head almost came up to Venom’s shoulder.

            Python looked up to them, and they reached out to gently pat her head. They heard the police sirens near them, and took a deep breath.

            **“Ready?”**

**“Always.”**


End file.
